Lecture Halls and Daydreams
by foreverboybolin
Summary: Bolin needed to stop daydreaming. Opal needed to relax. A giant lecture hall was the destination where they would find their "distraction".


**"Lecture Halls and Daydreams"**

**WC: 2k+**

**Summary:** _Bolin needed to stop daydreaming. Opal needed to relax. A giant lecture hall was the destination where they would find their "distraction"._

* * *

It was an Air Nomad History course. A lecture hall, big enough to contain 50 + students. A big screen stood in the front of the room, leading to the assumption there would be power point slides to help retain the information. Professor Tenzin led the class, leaving no room for naps, just painfully bored. A gruesome 2-hour lecture in the early morning of 8 o'clock.

It was a requirement for all students to be well rounded and know the history of the four nations. Some found that dreadful, and some found it interesting. Bolin particularly found it dreadful. Waking up at the crack of dawn to haul his butt all the way to a history lecture was not his idea of "excitement". Opal happened to be one of the strange few to find joy in her requirement. The Air Nomads somehow stole a place in her heart to the point where waking up early seemed worth it. That August morning at the start of their fall semester, Bolin and Opal walked into that class along side their group of friends, for better or for worst.

"Psht Bolin. Bolin. BOLIN!" Mako nudged and whispered.

"Uhhhh… what? I was just dreaming about the dumplings I was gonna have later. Oh! And the mustaches I am gonna start growing" Bolin snapped out of his daydream to find his notebook covered in a puddle of drool. Mako, Korra, and Bolin sat on the top row of seats in the lecture hall all the way to the right. They were crappy seats since you could barely read the power point slides, but in all fairness, it was closest to the door.

"Naps on your first day Bo? Really?" Korra giggled at her question. Although it was kind of ridiculous to be sleeping on their first day of the semester, she knew him well enough that he had a knack for trouble and daydreams. Mako on the other hand seemed displeased with his brother's behavior.

"Yeah really? You wonder why you fail but you refuse to pay any attention in your classes".

"Bro, what am I supposed to do? I can't find anything interesting to pay attention to! Not only that but we are crammed in a dark, overcrowded room in the crack of dawn! Pabu's not even up yet! I am just not interested in this history mumbo jumbo. I wanna be apart of the present. What is happening now!" He kept waving his arms around as if it would help his explanation. Mako in an effort to comfort him put his hand around Bolin's arm.

"Look I get you. I'm just looking out for you, you can't fail another class again. Hmm. How about you look around? It might be a big room full of people you probably will never talk to the whole semester, but hey at least find something to keep you up and somewhat interested in this okay?" With that being said, Mako turned back forward to continue writing his notes about Sky Bison.

Korra jumped into the conversation to point to a group of girls across the room. "Yeah what about girls? Didn't you break up with my cousin a couple weeks ago?" If she was being honest with herself, she was extremely grateful that Bolin broke things off with her crazy, demanding cousin. It was hard for her to watch her crazy cousin hurt one of her closest friends, but she knew that relationship was doomed from the start and that he deserved WAY better. It was time for a real relationship for him; Korra knew he needed a good girl. It was her best friend and boyfriend's brother after all.

"Hmm I don't know Korra…I just…" His words died in his throat. Bolin turned his head to look directly across the room, to the direction of Korra's finger. There sat 3 individuals, a boy and two girls. However, his attention was stuck on one of those girls. Her short bob, emerald eyes and sweet innocent smile. He sat there, jaw dropped, staring across the room, thinking that maybe a distraction is just what he needed.

* * *

"Guys the day is here! I am so excited to learn about all of this! But isn't kinda weird your dad is teaching this class? Opal was literally ecstatic, jumping up and down while finding a seat.

"Eh a little, but it makes for an easy A. At least I hope.."

"Oh don't worry babe it's your Dad and you know this shit, it will be fine!" As if he somehow knew, Professor Tenzin folded his arms and stared right at his daughter and Kai.

Jinora gulped, "Yeah I don't know about that..".

The trio, Opal, Kai, and Jinora, found their seats in the middle of the hall to left side. They had a good view to take notes, yet Jinora could get away with talking to Kai when the class discussed the things she already knew without her father freaking out.

"All right class. Well I am Professor Tenzin. Welcome to Air Nomad History 131. In this course we will be learning about my culture of the Air Nomads and their beautiful history. We will start on the discovery of Sky Bison and move on from there. By the end of this semester, you should have a good grasp on what this nation is all about. Now I will start the power point and send around a syllabus."

"Wow Jinora. I can't believe you come from such a great culture. I am really glad we have this course here. The best part is, it's packed in here so no distractions!"

"Yeah you're probably the only one that thinks so. I can't wait for this semester to end already."

"You said it Kai." Jinora and Kai earned an eye roll from Opal for that. With that, Tenzin started up the power point.

Opal was so immersed in the lecture already, scribbling into her notebook with a grin on her face. Meanwhile, Jinora looked as though she was going to fall asleep any minute. Kai kept looking around the room for some trouble to get into, as always.

He nudged Jinora."Hey love, whos that?" With that, he gestured with his head to the right to a guy staring in their direction.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe Opal knows him?

"Hey Monk Opal, got any idea who lover boy is over there?"

She huffed and threw her pen down on her notebook."Kai! I am not a monk, and I have no idea who…" Her words died in her throat. She turned her head to look directly across the room, to the right. There sat 3 individuals, a girl and two boys. However, her attention was stuck on one of those guys. His messy dark hair, forest green eyes, cute pug nose and jaw dropped. She sat there, wondering, staring across the room, and thinking that maybe a distraction isn't so bad.

* * *

"EARTH TO BO!" Mako and Korra were waving their hands like idiots in front of his face.

"Dude seriously what the hell are you staring at?"

"She… beautiful… smile… wow." Bolin honestly sounded crazy and probably looked like he fit the part, now that he was blushing and couldn't form a single coherent sentence. He sat there grinning like an idiot with his head on his hand staring at this mystery beauty.

"Ooooo looks like someone's got a cruuuush" Korra kept nudging him in the side, winking at him in the process.

"Damnit when I said find something to keep your mind on this crap, I didn't mean staring at some girl you don't even know!"

"Ooooh I know! Go talk to her Bo"

"Babe not what I meant! This is a distraction, he needs to focus!"

"Oh relax Mr. Serious, she looks like she's into her work. She might even get him to study. But it wouldn't hurt for him to date" With that, Mako relaxed. It was his job to protect his little brother, especially since Bolin's grades were bad along with his love life. Though, he had a feeling about this girl. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he saw something in her.

"Fine. But he can't just stare at her all day. She's gonna notice and get all freaked out."

"Or that could be her boyfriend" Referring to the only guy in that group.

"Shit shit shit shit he's coming here" Bolin grabbed the hood of his hoodie along with his cellphone, and tried his hardest to pretend that he wasn't screwed while opening some random app.

* * *

"Opal? You have no idea what?" Jinora questioned. They all looked at the mysterious boy. Jinora and Kai had their brows raised at Opal's odd reaction.

"…I…I have no idea who he is," she said breath taken.

"Oh but you want to" Kai replied with a grin.

"N..n..no! I am supposed to be paying attention!" With that, Opal turned and blushed to her notes.

"Awh Kai, she's embarrassed. I think we hit a nerve. She was so happy before too. Wait… why was he staring anyway?"

"Hmm I don't know but I am about to find out" Kai rose from his seat and proceeded to walk towards the mysterious green eyed boy with a grin plastered on his face.

"Kai wait! What are you doing?! Opals protest meant nothing, as Kai was halfway towards his destination. She was supposed to be paying attention to this amazing lecture she was looking forward to all summer when she applied for her classes, but instead she was worried about this guy she didn't even know. The truth though was she wanted to know. Opal was never one to act out or do what she wasn't told to, but for once, she wanted to. She wanted a distraction, she wanted to know him.

"Yo loverboy, I know you were looking at us" Kai told to a "hiding" Bolin.

"M…me? N…No! I was just.. uh.. daydreaming and stuff. I don't even know you!"

Kai chuckled knowing that this guy was talking out of his ass, and was till attempting to hide in his hoodie.

"Look I am sorry my brother was kinda looking at your girlfriend. He's an idiot sometimes," Mako defended. Mako and Korra were somewhat panicked assuming that Bolin got them into another stupid fight, as per usual. However much to their surprise, Kai laughed so hard he started to cry. It took him a while to even speak.

"First of all, kinda? He was staring at us like a hungry wolf looking for a meal. Second, my girlfriend is the beautiful one with the bun, but I am pretty sure your brother here was staring at our friend Opal."

"Spirits! Opal? Even her name is beautiful!" Bolin shouted with a huge blush across his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth , clearly embarrassed. Unlucky for him, everyone heard and laughed.

"Wow you're cracking me up dude. Hey if you feel any better, one look at you and she started looking like you right now."

"What?! Really?! Do you think she liked me? Or was she embarrassed? Dude I don't even know you but telllll meeee!"

"Uh… man.. uhh-"

"His name's Bolin," Korra replied with a smug grin on her face, clearly loving this.

"Bolin, I am pretty sure she thought you were cute. Hey! No guarantee but once we started teasing her, she was so red and stuttering, kinda like how you are right now."

"Yes! Wow! What do I do? I can't just walk up to her!" Bolin took one look at himself and growled. " And I look like crap! Shit what do I do?!"

"Bro, relax" The rest of the group replied.

"Seriously though, just be yourself. In fact, Opal hates guys who try to impress her and crap. She's pretty smart to see through all of that bullshit."

"Be yourself huh? Hey I think I can do that." Everyone grinned. The problem was, how was he going to get time to talk to her? Was he supposed to just walk there, a total stranger, and tell her how he thought she was pretty? Oh and sorry I kinda stared at you? Not likely.

"Yeah I wouldn't try talking to her during class though. She surprisingly enjoys this course. "

"Why don't you just wait it out? You know, have him tell Opal about you and all?" Korra suggested. It was a good plan, Kai could tell Opal about how he likes her, and Bolin could get out of his habit of rushing things. So that's exactly what they did.

* * *

It progressed in the weeks after that first class. Bolin and Opal successfully created a form of communication without actually meeting each other. Stolen glances, simple waves, and a blush here and there. Bolin would doodle pictures of her on his notebook instead of writing actual notes, worrying big brother Mako. Opal would write Bolin's name with a heart next to it on the side of her notes like a little schoolgirl. He had asked Kai after class one day what drink she always had at her desk, to which he replied "a white chocolate mocha with no whip to wake her up for the day." Opal after that began having her usual coffee with "Goodmorning beautiful" written on the side. Opal learned that Bolin had a fascination with the art of Metalbending from Kai, and began leaving guidebooks her mom gave her on his desk with notes that read "because I know you wish you were in that class right now". Bolin would send a funny face her way, and would either receive another one or a giggle in response. Week after week, this odd communication was their lives from 8 to 10:45.

There was a week left until their final exams. They had a break and Kai, Jinora, Mako, and Korra secretly texted each other in a group chat, which was specifically created to laugh at this odd relationship.

Mako- "Guys, finals are a week away"

Korra-"So?"

Mako-"This is their last week to do this weird little thing they've got going on"

Jinora-"Yeah honestly, I told Opal to talk to him but she said that she 'liked it this way' WTF?"

Korra-"I said the same thing to Bo!"

Kai-"Shit and we all have different majors so I doubt they'd have a class again"

Mako-"They have to meet"

Korra-"Agreed"

Jinora-"Agreed"

Kai-"After class. Keep them behind. I got an idea"

* * *

After class, Opal and Bolin packed their things to head home. They had no idea what to think when their friends stopped them from heading out the door.

"Professor Tenzin said he needs to see you," Kai told Opal.

"Professor Tenzin needs you bro," Mako to his brother.

With eyebrows raised and without a clue, both Opal and Bolin headed down the hall on opposite sides to talk to their Professor. Slowly, they walked towards him eyeing each other as they stood before him.

"Professor Tenzin, my friends said you needed to see me?" They said in unison.

"Uhhh.. Unfortunately it seems I never requested for you both to see me. Sorry your friends lied." With that he walked away, leaving the two standing alone in an apparently empty lecture hall. They stared at each other for a moment before Bolin found his courage, grinned, and spoke up.

"Uhhhh.. hi Opal, its finally nice to meet you."

"Hi, its nice to meet you as well Bolin." A slow blush rose to both their cheeks. This was the time they were dreaming about for weeks. It felt odd to transition to such weird ways of communicating to actual communicating through dialogue.

"Uh.. I have a question" Bolin suddenly interjected.

"Go ahead" Opal turned her head curiously.

"Did you think I stared at you on the first day?" Bolin wondered kind of embarrassed.

"A little, but I didn't mind. I thought you were cute so its okay." Opal grinned. " Why were you even staring in the first place?"

"Welllll, my brother said that I needed to stop daydreaming and to focus on class so I kind of did the opposite and dreamed about the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Turns out I wasn't dreaming and that was you! Can you believe it?" They both chuckled and blushed at how funny everything worked out. They both walked into that class the first day for better or for worse, Opal loved it while Bolin despised it. They both had to take that class. It was as if the Spirits wanted them together, it's as if their friends planned this. All they needed was a lecture hall and a daydream to bring their worlds together. It all started with a distraction.

"Oh classic Bolin," Opal giggled. In one swift motion, Opal took his hand into hers. "Come on, lets go get the coffee you forget to get me this morning," she stated with a wink.


End file.
